


Chemistry

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [608]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Teen Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Can you please write a weecest high school thing where sam gets bullied and dean tries to fix it and then cheers him up and they cuddle and sam kisses him on the lips





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: Jan. 1, 2015

Sam got pushed back into the lockers. It didn’t hurt much, but it wasn’t the most pleasant thing ever.

“How ‘bout you back off?” Sam said, a frown of his face.

The bully scoffed and laughed. “Like you could stop me. Besides, it’s fun. You’re a shrimp, so you can’t stop it. Not to mention a loser. And a nerd. One who can barely dress himself half the time, from the looks of the clothing you wear.” The bully said. “So, how about you  _make me_  back off?”

Sam looked up at the bully, his fight or flight reactions starting to kick in when Dean came out of nowhere.

“He fucking said back off. So back off.” Dean growled, heading straight for the bully.

The bully’s eyes grew wide, and he backed off, retreating quickly.

“You OK, Sammy? He didn’t hurt you or anything, right?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I have to go to lunch, Dean….see you later.”

“Hold on. Follow me.” Dean said, pulling Sam away. They walked out of the school to a secluded place behind the trees and Dean sat the two of them down. “Sam?”

“I’m fine Dean.” Sam said, unable to look up at Dean as he squirmed a little.

“The bully did hurt you Sam.” Dean said. His voice was level, but Sam knew that Dean was angry.

“Don’t do anything to the guy, Dean.” Sam said. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll be moving away once Dad is done with the job.”

Dean sighed, and wrapped an arm around Sam, pulling him close.

“Dean?” Sam asked, caught off guard.

“Shuddup.” Dean sighed. “Sam, did what the bully said really affect you that much?”

“I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, but I…I hear it a lot…wherever we go.”

“Right.” Dean said. “Well that’s why I’m here. You remind you that while you may be an annoying little brother, you’re an awesome annoying little brother. And you’re my brother, which makes you even cooler.”

Sam scoffed, but he smiled.

“Yeah, well you’re a dork, so…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean said. “But I’m here to help ya, Sammy. I’m helping watch out for you. You’re my brother, and I care about you, Sam.” Dean said, pulling Sam fully on his lap, wrapping his arms around Sam.

“I care about you too, Dean.” Sam said. Sam felt a kiss to the side of his neck, and he turned around on Dean’s lap, facing Dean, faces inches away.

Sam leaned forward, and their lips connected, and Sam kissed Dean, who gave one in returned and Sam smiled, before he parted and nuzzled Dean’s neck.

“So you have lunch right now?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

“Cool. I think I’m supposed to be in Chemistry or something. I think I can learn enough about chemistry right here though.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.” Dean said, giving another peck on the lips, and Sam laughed softly, smiling.

“C'mon. Let’s get some food in you.” Dean said, getting up with Sam, and walking back into the school.


End file.
